Dark Night
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Kevin Levin was a typical young man; a night encounter with a vampire disturbs him, and drags him into the world of the Un-dead. M for lemons, blood and violence. Gwevin pairing. Alternate Universe.
1. Mating

**Dark Night**

_**Summary:** Kevin Levin was a typical young man; a night encounter with a vampire disturbs him, and drags him into the world of the Un-dead. Gwevin pairing. Alternate Universe._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10._

* * *

**Mating**

Kevin Levin had been enjoying a night out, hanging out with his best friend Ben Tennyson.

"Where are you goin' Kev?" Ben asked.

"Taking a shortcut through Stoker Road, why?" Kevin asked, curious.

"I heard that bad things happen guys who use Stoker Road at night, especially when it rains," Ben warned.

"C'mon Tennyson, that's just an urban legend!" Kevin scolded his friend.

"They also say that the rain is unnatural, that it's made by something that preys on guys, married guys or guys with girlfriends."

"How do you know it doesn't prey on girls? And I'm single!" Kevin smirked.

"Because no girl has ever disappeared when it rains over there," Ben replied.

"I've got to get home," Kevin told him.

"I better see you tomorrow," Ben warned him.

"Don't worry about it," Kevin replied. He turned and left.

They'd parted ways and he was walking home. The wind blew harshly and made him feel cold. It began to rain and he wished his hose wasn't so far away.

"Where'd the rain come from?" he asked himself. "Should've worn a jacket."

Unexpectedly, the door to his left opened. He could see light inside the house, it didn't come from lamps, instead; there were lit candles.

"Please, come in out of the rain," a voice called to him. Kevin stepped through the door that had been opened for him.

"Enter freely of your own will, and leave some of the happiness you bring with you," she smiled at him.

He noted the young woman's appearance; she had fiery red hair and green eyes. She was stunningly beautiful, why hadn't he ever seen her before?

Kevin looked around the living room of the house. The house looked nice. He noticed a lot of old antiques from the early 20th century. He noted a doctor's stethoscope and a Kukri knife on display on a mantelpiece.

There was a TV and a computer, but they looked more like furniture dressing, they hadn't even appeared to be turned on.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked politely, there was food on the table.

"I am rather hungry," Kevin admitted.

"Good, eat, drink and enjoy yourself," she smiled at him.

Kevin looked at her, "Won't you join me?"

"I'm not hungry for food," Gwen smiled at him. This was too easy.

Human males were easy to lure, be nice to them, fill their gluttonous bellies with food, seduce them with a kiss and they were easily taken in, most who walked into her house didn't walk out, but _this_ one was a fascinating one.

In her human life, she'd been a good person, a loving wife and mother, she had been a pure hearted good Christian woman, none of those things had saved her from her horrible fate, so she had just given up, and preyed on men, because men were fickle creatures and easy to seduce. Perhaps it was because she had been so loyal to her husband that she now preyed on the husbands of other women.

_How long will it be until you're dead, little boy? _Gwen kept her eyes on him, he was much younger than most of the men who came to her house, but there was something else that appealed to her besides his handsome figure.

Kevin felt starved, it was strange, but she seemed nice, he was a little suspicious, he frowned at the woman's strange behavior. What normal lady invites a complete stranger into her house and offers him dinner?

"So what do you do as a job?" she asked, curious, she had entertained all sorts of guests, lawyers, politicians, salesmen, even a millionaire. They had always bragged about themselves and how important they were.

"Just a mechanic, that's all, nothin' special," Kevin shrugged. "And you?"

"I was a school teacher…a long time ago," she smiled wistfully, as if her mind were somewhere else.

"Thanks for the food, I don't mean to be rude, but it's getting late, I have to go."

"A girlfriend to get back to?" Gwen asked him, he looked a little too young to be married. "You could stay awhile, keep me company."

"I'm happily single," Kevin smiled. Was she seriously hitting on him?

Kevin got to his feet; Gwen stood up and touched his shoulder. She gripped his shirt and kissed him. She smiled, his taste was pleasant, like the food he'd eaten, she smiled, she was going to enjoy this.

Kevin was stunned, "I—I can't do this, this is going too fast, I don't even know you."

"It doesn't matter, haven't you heard of a quick hook-up, all I want...is for you to give me a good time," she whispered.

"I can't do this…" Kevin repeated. The woman pressed her lips against his neck. Lashing his skin with her tongue, she gave him open mouthed kisses that sent his mind reeling.

In any other circumstance he would have been flattered, but there was definitely something wrong and he couldn't place it, but he knew if he stuck around, it wouldn't end well for him.

"I…I need to leave," he whispered. He felt like his body wasn't his own as if she were playing with a puppet, pulling his strings.

Gwen pushed him onto her couch, moved between his legs, he groaned.

"Listen…I can't do this," he protested.

Gwen nuzzled his neck, stroking it, feeling the blood coursing through him. Now was as good a time as any to feed. She opened her mouth and bared her fangs, she'd never felt so thirsty in her life.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed horrified as he spotted her fangs, "I don't want to die!" He'd been suspicious, he noticed there weren't any mirrors anywhere he could see, she'd been staring at him, he should have known she was a vampire, he had to get out, he tried to go for the Kukri he'd seen on the mantelpiece but she blocked him.

"The Almighty shunned my polluted flesh ages ago. Don't worry handsome, you're not going to die," she murmured into his neck. "You're awfully smart to go for the Kukris; it belonged to my late husband. You seem to remind me of him."

_This one was much more interesting than the others, I might keep him alive._ She smiled to herself.

"I have a feeling you're going to be fun," she grazed his neck with her fangs.

"Get off me!" using his immense strength, he pushed her off him. She seemed amused.

"You're the first human who has ever pushed me away," she stared at him, amused. "Tell me your name."

"Kevin Levin," he replied. "And who are you?"

"Just call me Gwen," she smiled.

"Let me go, and you won't get hurt," Kevin warned.

"Try me!" Gwen smirked.

Kevin absorbed the metal from the fork he'd been using, he rushed at her with a flurry of punches and kicks. Gwen effortlessly blocked them.

Gwen smiled; it had been awhile since she'd had to physically fight off a human. The boy was entertaining her, she'd give him that.

He tackled her to the floor and tried to pin her down with his weight.

"We could start right now Kevin," she leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

"Shut up!" he snapped, trying to keep her from moving, she effortlessly threw him off, and sent him across the room into the wall.

Kevin lost his concentration and the metal he absorbed vanished. He was now vulnerable and unprotected.

Gwen's speed was inhuman and she was on him in an instant, she pinned him down again; she pulled his shirt off with ease, shredding it.

"Come now, a boy like you, surely you've hooked up with a pretty girl," Gwen smiled, running her hands over his bare chest. He was warm and she could hear his heart pounding, he was handsome and virile and alluring to her.

"I don't treat girls like all they want is sex!" he hissed. "Get off me Gwen!"

"I don't want to," she purred, she leaned in and kissed him. "I've done this with many men, but you're different. Consider yourself lucky, if you had been eager to take me to bed, I would have no problems with ripping your throat out."

"What?!" Kevin shrieked, struggling against her inhuman strength.

"Oh yes, the seduction routine, you'd be surprised at how many males fall for my façade of a lonely girl. Men are so easy to lure, ruled by their carnal urges they think they can manipulate me into giving myself to them. They only want one thing, and I love the shocked looks on their faces when I bite them, when they discover they can't move anymore when they beg and beg for me to stop…Most guys like to go out with a bang."

"Let me go, please!" Kevin tried to reach for something to absorb, but Gwen gripped his hand and smiled.

"You're the first man I've met that hasn't whispered sweet nothings in my ear, that hasn't tried to kiss me in the first five minutes. You really are…sweet."

She pulled away from him, "You can go. Go back home and forget about me."

Gwen stared at him, she was starting to feel emotions, she didn't want them to come back, because she would begin to feel like a human being, and that was the last thing she wanted.

Kevin stared at her, "Gwen…I…"

"Just go," she turned away from him. Kevin left the house, dazed and disturbed. Kevin headed home; he lived by himself in his condo. He felt hot and exhausted. He opened his window and lay down in bed, and tried to sleep. The cool air felt nice on his skin.

Gwen headed out, she needed to feed, she was thirsty, her bloodlust hadn't been sated. She walked by a series of condominiums and noticed an open window. She nudged the window open and slipped into the house.

She moved over to the bed and looked at the sleeping figure, "You idiot! You sweet little idiot, you have to torment me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do!" Kevin reached out and grabbed her, pulling her into his bed. "I can't get you out of my head! I want you!"

He couldn't help it, this beautiful girl had wormed her way into his mind; perhaps it was her eyes, that sad look she'd given him. He couldn't help but be intrigued by her. She was also gorgeous, the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen.

He pressed his lips to hers, maneuvering her onto his bed so she was lying down. He kissed her feverishly.

"If you wanted me so badly, why didn't you take me in my own house?" Gwen smiled.

"Because you terrify me," Kevin whispered.

"Good, vampires are supposed to be scary," Gwen replied. "None of that sparkling crap."

Gwen reached out and ran her fingers over his chest, slashed him with her hand, he cried out in pain. Gwen pressed her head to his chest and drank from the wound as the blood dripped from the wound.

"Your blood tastes…exquisite," she murmured, lapping at it eagerly.

"Are you going to kill me?" Kevin asked.

"I will let you live, but you must do something for me," Gwen smiled as her fangs extended, she retracted them momentarily, she wasn't ready to feed on him again.

"What would that be?" Kevin reached out and ran his fingers through her hair.

"We are strange creatures, first we tried to kill each other, and now I wish to copulate with you…" Gwen smiled, "I believe I'm developing a sense of whimsy, that shouldn't be so hard. You men enjoy sex."

"Uh…that's…that's…" That had to be the most awkward request he'd ever gotten from any girl. It seemed very out of place, but he wondered if he really had a choice in the matter.

Gwen smiled, "You said you wanted me."

She reversed their position so she was atop him, taking the aggressor's position.

"Yes, I do…lemme…make love to you, sweetheart," Kevin looked up at her, if she was going to do this, then at least he wanted to treat her like he cared a little, although she immensely confused him, and he didn't really know how he felt about her.

Sure she was hot and he was definitely attracted to her, but he didn't want to feel like he was rushing into a relationship with her.

"A sentimental human…how sweet," Gwen smiled sadly. "Love is something…I haven't felt in a long time...you sure know how to charm a girl."

Kevin pressed his lips to hers, giving her a deep, hungry soul kiss. He pulled her back into his bed, maneuvering himself between her legs.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured in her ear.

Gwen felt Kevin reach down and cup her breast through her shirt.

"They all say that," Gwen wished she could still sigh, because she did not have normal breath.

He massaged her breast; Kevin enjoyed the feeling of her cool skin beneath his hands.

"I'm not everyone else," Kevin murmured into her ear. He trailed kisses down her cool neck, her pale skin felt cold against his hot mouth.

"So warm…" Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have made a good choice."

Kevin stared at her, "What do you mean?"

"I have wanted a mate for some time now, but I hoped to find someone who isn't a pig, it looks like gentlemen still exist in the world."

She kissed him, "I think I'll keep you."

"I am…surprised, I thought vampires killed everyone they drank from," Kevin smiled.

"Not always, but don't forget, I spared you on a whim," Gwen placed her hand over his.

"I guess I'm lucky," Kevin whispered.

Gwen groaned in delight at his ministrations. "Yes, you are lucky!"

She brushed her hands along his pants and nonchalantly ripped them off. Gwen tore apart his boxers and smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this, you're fertile, and I've wanted a mate for so long…so long…" Her mouth opened and engulfed his penis, he cried out in surprise.

She stroked him, arousing him as he groaned; Kevin reached out and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Gwen, lovely Gwen..." he begged, "Please stop, if you do that, I won't be able to stop myself."

_Then don't,_ her voice rang in his head.

"Ah!" he screamed. He pushed is head back into his pillow. That was wonderful. "Do you do that to all the guys you're with, just before you kill them?"

"No Kevin, I haven't pleasured a man this way for a long time," Gwen moved over to him, she kissed him sweetly.

"I wanna touch you," Kevin rolled her over and parted her legs, pushing his fingers in gently.

He heard Gwen growl. He began to stroke her gently, rubbing as he felt her arousal beginning to rise. Kevin hoped she was enjoying this, he'd never touched a woman this way before. He thrust in and out of her, feeling her muscles begin to tighten.

"Oh…Kevin…" she smiled. "Such a novice, but still so sweet." She rocked her hips against his fingers.

She hissed as climax washed over her. "You are such a gentleman, Kevin Levin."

She coaxed him to arousal, Gwen guided him between her legs, she smiled as she lay atop him.

Kevin pulled her down and kissed her, Gwen returned it with as much passion as he did. Gwen began to rock her hips. She pulled away almost completely as she slammed herself back down on him.

"Baby, you're wonderful," Kevin groaned. "Sweet, sweet little girl…"

She3 was surprised at his words, she hadn't been called _that_ in years. Gwen guided his hands back to her breasts as she pounded herself against him.

"Kevin…so thick and hard for me," she bucked her hips again. "Such a sweet young man," Gwen hissed in his ear. "Come for me handsome."

Kevin roared as he felt his seed spill out of him, he gripped her body against his, panting heavily. He felt pain rip through his shoulder as Gwen sank her fangs into him.

Gwen stroked his back, soothing him as she drank her fill of his blood. She licked it up as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Good boy," she smiled. Gwen pulled the blankets over them and embraced him like a lover.

Kevin stared at her in awe; he was too exhausted to think straight, she nuzzled his neck and kissed him sweetly. He absentmindedly held her hand as he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	2. Stirring

**Stirring**

Gwen stared at Kevin Levin as he lay sleeping. Sex was just an act to her, a means to an end. Usually, it was to lure prey, men were ruled by their hormones so it was easy to hunt them.

She'd had them so often, well, not really, she usually attacked them as they climaxed when they didn't have control of themselves, they were never able to fight her off, due to their physical exhaustion.

Sex had never been about her, it was always about men, with the exception of her first husband, whom she had loved dearly. Intimacy was mundane, unexciting and made her long for the human life she had once had.

Gwen explored Kevin's chest as he slept, he was handsome, she knew that, she'd seen her fill of good-looking men, but he drew her in. Was it his naiveté, no, he was not naive, he knew plenty about the world and he was savvy enough that he had refused her advances.

Her hands ran over his soft skin, feeling the taut muscles beneath her fingers, running them over him. She lusted after this human, she wanted him again, even though she knew that their union the previous evening would give her the offspring she had desired.

She put thoughts of sexual desire out of her head she bent her head to his neck and bit down. She drank greedily. Kevin's eyes shot open from the pain.

There was blood on his sheets, Gwen frowned at her carelessness, but she supposed it couldn't be helped. She smiled, he filled her heart with an emotion that she hadn't felt in a long time, she wouldn't call it love.

She pulled away from him, "Kevin I can't get enough of you…you're mine, don't you forget that."

"Don't treat me like a thing, you don't want me, you want my blood, you wanted my body," Kevin sighed.

"For a long time, men treated me like a thing," Gwen looked over at him; she crawled up his body and pressed a kiss to his neck. "But last night was pleasant…very pleasant for both of us."

"I…I…" Kevin whispered, his breathing became heavy, her touch made him feel good, he couldn't say no, she'd done something to his mind and body, and he couldn't get her out of his head.

"I have indulged too much already, I'm no longer welcome here," Gwen smiled, but it was that same sad smile he'd seen before. She gave him a hard stare, "You'll dress and go back to sleep, and you'll wake up like this was a dream."

Kevin got up and put on clothes, and promptly fell back into his bed, facedown and slept.

He woke up, his head pounded and he felt dizzy. Was that a dream?

Kevin got up and rubbed his neck, he felt something, something that shouldn't be there. He looked at himself in the mirror. He saw the deep puncture marks in his chest; he remembered the encounter from last night.

Wow, Gwen had been beautiful, her lovely hair, the way she whispered his name, the way she held him close. The sweetness of her kisses, her body was tight and snug around his erection, he hadn't really been in a serious relationship with anyone, but to skip all that and just go straight to bed had surprised him. He secretly hoped to see her again.

Kevin knew what he had experienced wasn't a dream. So…were there more vampires like she was? He knew he'd have to do something. He got up from his bed, he examined his neck in the mirror, there were two small puncture wounds, but who would believe him? You could easily create fake vampire bites by looking it up on YouTube or any other website.

He decided to head off to the black market; he could buy almost anything he wanted. He decided to buy bayonets, lots and lots of silver bayonets. He decided to purchase as much Holy Water as he could, that was not on the black market.

Now what to do, this wasn't like Buffy the Vampire Slayer, no cardboard chests and pushing the stake through with one hand. Dracula, the book anyway had staking with a sledgehammer, it was impractical and he would be by himself.

Suddenly, the inspiration hit him. Hellsing, Alexander Anderson used bayonets to fight vampires, why not? It couldn't be that hard to get a hold of. And the Catholic Church sold Holy Water and silver crucifixes.

He had a fortune in alien currency. He simply converted it to cash. He bought his weapons and a silver crucifix; he was getting ready to fight them. He'd have to do it when he wasn't with Ben.

He would have to wait several weeks to receive his packages. He'd just have to be careful; he snuck some garlic into his room and put it by the window. Not that Gwen would come by again; she had told him she probably wouldn't see him anymore.

He traveled to a specialty store and bought Kevlar cloth and began to search for how to sew them together, he began creating a Kevlar shirt and pants. He bought some steel toed boots and Kevlar gloves.

He looked at the outfit, slick in black from head to foot, a gray shirt underneath, looked like a typical vigilante type, he had a tan trench coat to go with it, he modified it so he had hidden pockets to hide items that he needed.

A few weeks later, he received his packages, he smiled; everything was almost ready.

Kevin opened the boxes and examined the bayonets, they were definitely good, he opened the Holy water and sprinkled it on to them. He took his time to create custom handles for his weapons, so they would be easy to wield he also carved protection scriptures from the Holy Bible on the handles. He brandished the blades.

"This'll be good!" he told himself. Kevin had started taking knife fighting classes. He wouldn't try this without knowing what he was doing, not that any media involving vampire hunting might actually work, but it couldn't hurt to try, could it?

Kevin brandished the blades in the shape of the cross, now _that_ looked intimidating. He tucked the bayonets into his coat and walked out the door. He'd been scouting the town in those past few weeks, searching for places vampires would most likely feed, he noticed they liked clubs and bars, but there was a popular hangout at the pier where young teens liked to stay.

He hadn't seen vampires actually feed, but he had seen one of them show off his fangs, the girls swooned, with the romanticism of vampirism; teen girls ate up his story like candy. Kevin knew how dangerous they were, he'd experience one feeding on him, although it had been mutual. He was terrified enough to know that if Gwen had decided to kill him he _would _have been dead.

He drove down to the pier and parked his car. He spotted the teens hanging out, having a drinking party, they were definitely underage and it was "cool" to drink beer and get wasted. He found his prey, wooing one of the unsuspecting teen girls, one of those that thought vampires were sexy and all that.

"C'mon sweetheart," the vampire whispered in a seductive tone. "You want to experience it for yourself."

"Oh, it's gonna be so hot!" the squealing teen girl said, excited. He led her to a quiet place and prepared to bite her.

The Un-dead monster bit her, hard, she screamed in agony, shocked at his deception.

"You humans are so gullible!" he smirked. "Such easy prey!" He continued drinking, not caring that he was killing the girl.

"She's not prey, you are!" a male voice shouted at him. The vampire looked up, startled. A man in a tan trench coat stood before him.

"You think you can play hero with me, boy?" he hissed.

The young man stared at him, "I'm not playing a game. It takes a man in order to kill a monster."

"I'll rip you to shreds!" the vampire rushed at Kevin, he held up a crucifix and the monster halted, suddenly out of nowhere two blades flashed, the creature forced itself to move, he barely avoided the first strike.

Kevin kicked the monster in the face with his steel toed boots, drawing blood as he stabbed the monster through the heart, pinning it into the wall, he quickly removed another blade from inside his coat and decapitated it with a swing of his bayonets. The monster's head hit the ground.

"Get out of here!" he ordered the girl. She turned and ran, screaming in terror.

Four more Un-dead surrounded him. Kevin removed something from inside his coat. It was a grenade. He lobbed it into their midst. They laughed.

"Such weapons can't hurt us!" They taunted. The grenade exploded, Kevin took cover.

They began to scream in pain, "Holy Water! He's filled his grenades with Holy Water!" It wouldn't destroy them, but they couldn't move.

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, you are nothing more than dust, and to dust you shall return! Amen!" He brandished the blades in the shape of the cross. They recoiled.

He began cutting them down without any remorse or mercy. He watched as they writhed in agony.

"Let's see you dance you freaks! Wind up your waists and show me some hell!" he snarled.

He buried his bayonet in their throats, decapitating them, feeling the blood spray on his face. They were all dead.

Kevin Levin began to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

His voice was filled with mirth. Oh this was too fun.

"Now these monsters will have someone to fear, I'm going to enjoy doing this. I'm grateful that the world still breeds such madness!"

Kevin hadn't spotted a vampire who had been running to their aid, he turned tail and fled, he needed to start planning. This new would-be hunter could cause problems.

* * *

Gwen sat in her house alone; she had kept to herself again, rarely leaving her house, she heard a knock at her door, it sounded frantic.

She opened it, "What do you want?"

Michael Morningstar bowed low before her. "We were attacked and decimated, by a man in a tan trench coat! He—he was a fierce attacker, My Lady!" he added remembering to show her some respect. All the vampires knew who she was and deeply respected her, because she had _his _blood inside of her.

"That's what you get when you go after teenagers, someone thinks they're Buffy Summers, and they try to kill you," Gwen smiled, she did watch TV after all.

"It wasn't like one of those kids," Michael told her, "He was well learned in our lore and he knew how to fight. But I could swear he was an amateur."

"Never underestimate a human, Abraham Van Hellsing was an "amateur" too, and look at what he accomplished."

"Of course, My Lady, you're right."

"You all say that like you respect me, you should be afraid, I did help destroy _him_, but I have no interest in the affairs of the un-dead, I just want to be left alone."

"Is he really gone? You drank his blood, and just like that, his death lifted his curse on you," the vampire snarled. "It's too easy, if that were so you should be dead M—"

"You say my real name and I will kill you!" Gwen snapped.

"M-My Lady," Michael corrected himself quickly. "Please tell me are you?" He noticed her belly swelling a little.

"I have found a mate and sired an offspring…to stave off my loneliness. I'm four months pregnant."

"I know that you were fond of him, your son," Michael turned to leave, "Why not just find some human child?"

"Human children shouldn't see someone like me," Gwen smiled sadly. "Not like this."

She shook her head. Gwen invited him into her house, "Tell me about this would-be hunter. How did he fight?"

"He fought like a vampire hunter from the old stories, who used blades, garlic and Holy Water, but he did something to his bayonets, they burn us now."

"Interesting…interesting…" Gwen smiled. "Tell me more."

"He is a sadist, he enjoyed slaughtering us," he stared fearfully. "Will you protect us?"

"Why should I protect the likes of you? You see humans as merely food?" Gwen snarled, lifting him up and pinning him against the wall.

"And you don't lovely Gwen?" Michael smirked.

"Shut up, you don't have the privilege of addressing me by name!" Gwen bared her fangs at him.

"Oh yes, and yet he does, this mysterious lover of yours, his scent still lingers in this house."

Michael stared at her, "You mated this human, and yet you've done that so many times, as a part of how you lure prey. He must have pleased you, as I often try to."

"What happened between Kevin and I is none of your business."

"You remember his name, you never remember names," Michael growled, envious. This Kevin must be a special sort of human, if she remembered his name among the hundreds of men she'd drained after seduction.

He decided to change the subject, "This hunter, he never said his name, but he had dark black hair and wore a tan trench coat."

"Your description is so generic he could be anyone," Gwen frowned. The hunter was clever; he'd worn something that made him almost indistinguishable in a crowd.

"You can go, I want to be alone," Gwen ordered Michael. He turned and left. Gwen had to wonder what she was going to do about this situation.

This hunter was causing trouble, she'd look into it, but only out of curiosity.

"Whoever he is, he's causing trouble, I don't like it."

This could turn into something very ugly very quickly, but at least something had piqued her interest. Gwen smiled; perhaps her Un-dead life would become exciting again.


End file.
